wowwikifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Forum:Articles sur les guildes
Comme je l'avais indiqué il y a quelques temps, je considère la possibilité de supprimer toute la partie sites de guilde, ainsi que tous les articles consacrés à des guildes présents sur le wiki. En effet, ils ne sont jamais mis à jour, ce qui nous donne tout un tas de liens morts, et n'apportent pas beaucoup au site. Liste des articles de guildes: * Pourfendeurs des Dragons Ardents et Méchants: fausse guilde, exemple pour faire un article. * Anti Aile de mort: guilde de trois membres dont un seul au dessus du niveau 23, sans activité récente. * COLOR: deux mots: "Forum inexistant" * Duché d'Aarkonie: auparavant une assez importante guilde RP qui avait beaucoup d'info sur l'histoire du jeu dans la partie encyclopédie de leur site. Plus mis à jour depuis un moment, apparemment elle n'existe plus. * Ensidia: d'après l'article, une guilde assez importante, et qui existe toujours, mais l'article n'a pas été mis à jour depuis août dernier. * Paragon: même chose que pour Ensidia, cette guilde existe toujours, mais l'article n'a pas été mis à jour depuis août dernier. * Nihilum: une guilde importante, mais l'article n'a pas vraiment été mis à jour depuis 2008. * Parabellum: image qui casse le format de la page, le site n'existe plus. * Odysseus: guilde qui existe encore, et dont le site marche toujours (même si deux des liens de l'article ne marchent plus), mais l'article n'a pas vraiment été mis à jour depuis 2008 et je n'arrive pas à voir le profil de la moitié des membres sur le site officiel, y compris ceux de Thäemis et Célesta, seuls membres nommés dans l'article. Et dans l'article Sites de guilde: * Liens morts: Imperial united, Tords boyaux, Tueurs de dragons, cercle des anciens, ordre de la nouvelle aube, ordre des défenseurs de la nature, guerriers apocalypse, gardiens secrets d'azeroth, band of frogs, ring of the light, côterie d'ambrétoile, étoile d'argent, origin, in tartiflette we trust, flamme ardente, ni dieu ni tribe, delirium via * Déplacés vers d'autres adresses qui n'existent plus non plus: grimtotem, overall (déplacé vers un site de triche) * Pas sûr si ils existent toujours: vicious friends, légion des ombres (site pas mis à jour depuis 2007) * Lien interne vers un article inexistant: Le Pacte. * Lien bloqué par le filtre de protection: exodias * Guilde qui existe encore, qui a un site à jour et qui marche: Millenium Donc en résumé, si on supprime les articles de guildes qui n'existent plus, il ne nous reste plus que des articles pas mis à jour depuis plusieurs années. Et il nous reste en tout deux liens dans la partie Sites de guilde. Je propose donc de supprimer tous le sites de guilde et d'interdire la création de nouveau, puisque de toute façon il ne s'agit que de plate-formes de recrutement (certains ne s'en cachent même pas) et qui ne sont donc pas très neutres ("Connue pour sa maturité et son ambiance"). Comme on a pu le voir, ils ne sont d'ailleurs jamais mis à jour, ce qui nous donne des guildes qui listent des membres partis depuis longtemps, d'autres qui disent qu'elles vont migrer "dans un proche avenir", et bien sûr la majorité qui n'existe plus. J'accepterai de garder des articles sur les guildes importantes et notables, c'est à dire celles qui ont réalisé des first kills, qui ont été classées meilleures en PVP... Qu'en pensez-vous? Veher18 juin 17, 2011 à 14:34 (UTC) ---- : Initialement, je n'étais pas chaud, j'aurais préféré que l'on garde la partie sur les guildes, même s'il est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment tenu à jour et/ou utile. Au pire, ça prend juste un peu de place sur le wiki, rien de plus et ça aurait pu inciter des guildes/personnes à relancer cette partie plus tard. :Si on compare avec les wiki anglophones sur WoW (wowpedia.org ou wowwiki.com), ces espaces communautaires sont souvent parmi les plus actifs (même si pas forcément les plus utiles, mais c'est mon avis). :Maintenant, présenté comme ça, c'est vrai qu'en soi, il n'y a strictement aucun intérêt à garder cette partie sur le wiki (à l'exception toutefois des cas que tu as évoqué : first kill, parmi les meilleurs PvP/PvE, ...). Je n'avais peut être pas réalisé l'étendu de la chose ; peu importe. :Ceci dit, si je suis du coup aussi d'accord pour qu'on vire cette partie, je suis plutôt contre l'idée de les interdire définitivement : si plusieurs guildes veulent se (re)mettre sur le wiki, pourquoi pas ? S'il n'y a qu'une guilde qui se met, d'accord on l'en empêche, mais si au bout d'un moment on voit qu'il y a une certaine "offre" sur ce sujet, autorisons-le. :Autre chose, avant de le faire, on pourrait annoncer qu'on va supprimer cette partie à moins que la plupart des articles ne soient actualisés. Ainsi, si une partie des personnes concernées lisent occasionnellement le wiki, elles seront peut être tenté d'actualiser leur propre page. Votre avis sur la question ? :Tar-Elendil juin 18, 2011 à 15:03 (UTC) :: Je suis d'accord avec à toi. Évidemment, si nous supprimons ces articles et décidons d'une réglementation les concernant, on l'annoncera à l'avance. Et si je propose d'interdire la recréation d'articles de guilde (sauf notables), c'est pour éviter de se retrouver dans la même situation dans quelques temps, puisque ces articles ne sont quasiment jamais mis à jour. Mais ce n'est qu'une suggestion. Veher18 juin 26, 2011 à 18:07 (UTC) :::Faisons comme ça alors :) A moins que quelqu'un d'autre n'ait un avis sur la question ? Toute manière, on peut toujours revenir dessus par la suite. :::--Tar-Elendil juin 29, 2011 à 17:03 (UTC)